Dyskusja użytkownika:Dawgra
Hi Dawgra -- we are excited to have Custom Bionicles PL as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Kośka - Hej. Na Biopedii pisałeś coś o tym, że będę tu administratorem. To jak? Dawgra=Ok. Greetings from Angielski Wersja Wiki Pozdrowienia, Dawgra! Ja admin Angielski w wersji Custom Bionicles! Cieszę się, aby pomóc Ci w tym wiki.Please Ask Me a Question dowolnym czasie. Dobre szczęście z waszym nowym wiki! -- Wyrocznia 00:35, 20 maj 2008 (UTC) P.S:Proszę mi wybaczyć za moje Angielski-Polski gramatyki. Dawgra: Thanks. - Dziękuje. Formatting Main Page Sure.I would be happy to.You'll have to fill the boxes in,though. --The Oracle 21:03, 21 maj 2008 (UTC) all the source code on the Main Page,then put the code found [[User:The Oracle23/Main Page|here] instead.--The Oracle 21:37, 21 maj 2008 (UTC)] Zabezpieczenia Kośka - Dawgra, sądzisz, że dobrze jest zabezpieczać artykuły, czy zostawić je bez zabezpieczeń? Pamiętasz, co się działo na Biopedii bez zabezpieczeń? Więc może jednak lepiej? Dawgra-Może....A można że twórca edytuje?(Jeśli tak to Ok.) Kośka - A da się tak w ogóle? Daw - Nie wiem.Bo to moja pierwsza wikia! Kośka - Ja też pierwszy raz jestem Adminem wiki, ale już się trochę zorientowałam. Nie da się. Tylko: wszyscy, zarejestrowani lub Admini. Daw-Ok Admini lub rejestr. Kośka - A więc którzy? Bo mój pomysł jest taki: szablony, np. Wojownicy, zarejestrowani, a strony czyjegoś autorstwa tylko administratorzy, po tym, jak je skończy, oczywiście. Dawgra-Zgoda. Kadinnui Siemcia. Niedługo zamieszczę moje M.O.C.'ki. I jak mój Vahiki? Mogę być adminem? Dawgra - Po pierwsze Kośka cię sprawdzi :) P.s. Vahiki może być! Kośka - Kadinnui, to nie jest miejsce do rozmów o MOC. A o ile dobrze zauważyłam nie masz jeszcze zbyt dużych umiejętności. Nazwa Kośka - Dawgra, nie sądzisz, że to denerwujące, że tamta beznadziejna wiki pisze: "A tu mamy odnośnik do polskiej wersji naszej wiki"? Przecież jesteśmy samodzielni, ich tu nie ma, radzimy sobie sami, to co, mają to wykorzystywać? Może lepiej zmienić nazwę wiki na... np. MOC Master albo Droga MOC? Tamci po prostu wykorzystują samą nazwę. Daw - Mam fajną nazwę Bionicle-MASTERS. Zrobię nowe logo a maskotką jest jakiś Toa. Kośka - Maskotką? Czyli czym? Ale nie ważne. Uprzedziłam tych z angielskiej, że mają przestać się nami reklamować, ale jeszcze jutro sprawdzę. Jak nie przestaną, to kontaktujemy się z wyższymi, tymi z Wikia.com. Co ty na to? Daw-Ok.P.s.Odwiedzi nas WERAX. Szablony --Werax 16:47, 4 cze 2008 (UTC) - Dawgra, może utworzysz "Szablon:Zdarzenia"? Przy okazji, tu jest lista szablonów do uaktywnienia: * Szablon:Broń * Szablon:Tabela Broni * Szablon:Dane Opowiadań * Szablon:Tabela Opowiadań A wiesz co? Powiem ci, że ta strona jest super. Daw-Dzięki.Szablony to pomyślę. --Werax 18:20, 4 cze 2008 (UTC) - I jak? Zdecydowałeś się? A tak przy okazji,: * w "Szablonie:Broń" wpisz do danych "Użytkownik Broni", "funkcje" i "status" *, a w "Szablonie:Dane Opowiadania" wpisz do danych "Autor", "Główny wątek", "Główne postacie" i "Miejsce akcji". Daw-Ok.Ale jestem teraz leniwy. Hmm, coś praca tworzyciela Szablonów wzięła górę, co? Kośka - Chwila, chwila, szablony to ja zrobiłam, więc do mnie to kieruj! Może sprawdzaj to czasem, bo niby nie ja założyłam tę wiki, a ja tu robię większość tego, co tu jest. Logo, szablony, poprawki... I co? Kośka - Dawgra zajmował się tylko jednym szablonem, Maintop'em. Jego wkład. Jak ktoś chce o szablonach, to do mnie, bo tak właściwie, to Dawgra jest tu jak każdy inny, z tym, że podrzuca pomysły. A prawdziwym Administatorem to w praktyce jestem tylko ja. Kośka - Ja wymyśliłam te wszystkie szablony, a więc może odpowiem, co? Dzięki, wiem, że są niezłe. Miały być oryginalne i chyba takie są. :) Ale następnym razem Werax kieruj takie prośby do mnie, bo Dawgra się takimi rzeczami raczej nie zajmuje. Kurcze, będę musiała to napisać w regulaminie. :D Kośka - A i jeszcze jedno: dwa z tych szablonów (Szablon:Tabela Broni i Szablon:Tabela Opowiadań) pewnie nie będą szablonami, tylko zwykłymi stronami, bo będą duże. A tamtym o opowiadaniach zajmę się jutro, dobra? BIO DOOKU - ZROBISZ CHIROMU BIO DOOKU I IMPERATORA??